Wood Elf Ranger 1
"Once I choose my prey, I never lose the trail or miss my mark. The hunt is all." The last remaining member of your tribe, you are the epitome of the rugged individualist. You know better than to ascribe qualities such as mercy or bounty to the forests of your youth. There are a thousand ways to die in the wilderness, and you have survived through muscle, wits, and will. Character Sheet Character Name: Race: '''Wood Elf '''Class & Level: '''Ranger 1 '''Background: '''Outlander '''Gender: Alignment: Chaotic Good Size: Medium Max HP: 11 Speed: '''35 '''Experience Points: Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +2 Saving Throws: Strength +3, Dexterity +5 Skills: Athletics +3, Insight +5, Nature +2, Perception +5, Stealth +5, Survival +5 Passive Insight: 15 Passive Perception: 15 Armor & Shields: '''Light and medium armor '''Tools & Kits: Flute Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons Languages: Common, Elvish, Draconic, Orc Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: +3 Melee Finesse Bonus: +5 Ranged Attack Bonus: +5 Shortsword. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage. Longbow. Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 150/600 ft., 1 target. Hit: 7 (1d8 + 3) piercing damage. Features & Traits Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Mask of the Wild: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Favored Enemy: You have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to dragons. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track dragons, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. Natural Explorer: You are particularly at home in forest terrain. When you make an Intelligence or Wisdom check related to forest terrain, your proficiency bonus is doubled if you are using a skil that you're proficient in. While traveling for an hour or more in forest terrain, you gain the following benefits: * Difficult terrain doesn't slow your group's speed. * Your group can't become lost except by magical means. * Even when you are engaged in another activity while traveling, you remain alert to danger. * If you are traveling alone, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. * When you forage, you find twice as much food as you normally would. * While tracking other creatures, you also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. Wanderer: You have an excellent memory for maps and geography, and you can always recall the general layout of terrain, settlements, and other features around you. in addition, you can find food and fresh water for yourself and up to five other people each day, provided that the land offers berries, small game, water, and so forth. Equipment Studded leather, shortsword, longbow (with 60 arrows), explorer's kit, hunting trap, flute CP: SP: GP: 25 PP: Description You grew up in the wilds, far from civilization and the comforts of town and technology. The wilds are in your blood. Even in places where you don't know the specific features of the terrain, you know the way of the wild. Personality Traits: I once ran twenty-five miles without stopping to warn my clan of an approaching orc horde. I'd do it again if I had to. Ideals: Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. Bonds: I am the last of my tribe, and it is up to me to ensure their names enter legend. Flaws: There's no room for caution in a life lived to the fullest. Relationships Emerald Enclave: You are a member of the Emerald Enclave, a group dedicated to maintaining the delicate balance between nature and civilization. Category:Pregens Category:Elves Category:Rangers Category:Outlanders